


Breathe Me

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sparring, hot shirtless shiro, jk none of that, sexy sparring, ulaz just wants shiro to know he's a good'un
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"Congratulations on your milestone! <3 Would you mind writing Uliro either during or after a spar?" from anonymous on tumblr.





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Congratulations on your milestone! <3 Would you mind writing Uliro either during or after a spar?"
> 
> -from anonymous on tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [melonbug](http://melonbugg.tumblr.com).

Ulaz flipped him onto his back once more, the hard thud resounding through Shiro's body. The feeling of hitting the training mats had become all too familiar to his aching body. He was sure Ulaz was probably feeling fine, the jerk.

"You need to change that movement," Ulaz stated, hand reaching down to the man on the floor in front of him, "I've seen it too many times."

Shiro reached up and accepted the offered purple hand. The other man lifted him up without any aid from Shiro, picking him up a few inches off the floor  _ accidentally  _ before placing him safely on his feet. 

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked as he let go of Ulaz's massive purple hand. He went to the bench in the corner of the training room where he had left his water and towel, sitting down to wipe away the sweat pooling at his brow.

"I've seen you do that exact combination countless times."

"Are you sure?"

"I believe it's how you brought down your first Nalaquee."

Shiro paused, towel on the back of his neck, as Ulaz sat down next to him. He turned to look at Ulaz.

"You watched me fight?"

Ulaz did not return his gaze, simply responding, "I had to."

Shiro swallowed.

"See anything fun?" He tried to keep his tone even and calm as he pretended to focus on the toweling his neck and face. Ulaz turned to him just as Shiro turned away.

"None of it was fun for anyone."

Shiro nodded and offered Ulaz a sip of his water. It was gladly accepted by the larger man, who took a messy sip. Shiro watched as a drop fell out of his mouth and tracked down the side of his mouth, along that long, sharp jaw. He jumped a little bit when Ulaz put the water back in his hands, so entranced by the way Ulaz's features drew the liquid down long, elegant lines.

"Thank you." Ulaz said. Shiro swallowed again, this time for a much different reason.

"You're welcome."

The silence was companionable as Shiro tried to ignore his own blush and Ulaz closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"You're much different than we are."

"Huh?"

"You humans. You are very odd."

Shiro laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"You in particular. So small."

Shiro's flush deepened further, leaning forward and maintaining his policy of  _ not letting the alien know he’s into him _ .

"But the way you fight, it is with a fire that I have yet to see in my kind."

Shiro's face fell. Any reminder of the fights tended to do that to him.

"Yeah, well I wasn't me, back then."

"You are correct. You were different. But you still have that fire."

Shiro turned to look back at Ulaz, who stared at Shiro, eyes wide epon, taking in the form as Shiro leaned forward.

"You have so much to fight for in a way that we do not."

Shiro turned away and took another sip of his water.

"You might be right." He shrugged, ashamed of the praise.

It was quiet again. Shiro was surprised by the hand on his shoulder, tensing at the touch.

"You gave me something to fight for."

Shiro looked back at Ulaz with a sharp turn of his neck. Ulaz's eyes were open in a way Shiro had never seen, kind of afraid. It was very unlike him and Shiro thought he liked it. Shiro’s face reflected that fear, neither of them used to saying what they feel.

"...me?"

"Shiro, you do not understand the inspiration you bring to those around you. We all look up to you."

Shiro laughed. "I'm kind of a shitty role model."

Ulaz sat forward, catching Shiro's jaw in his hand, gentle and careful of the claws.

" _ No _ . You are amazing. You have been through more than anyone could imagine and yet here you are, continuing to work for something greater. You smile, you laugh, and you make the world a better place every single day. You should know how  _ good  _ you are."

Shiro could barely breathe, Ulaz's monologue bringing their faces only inches apart.

"Ulaz, I'm more messed up than I look."

Their breath mingled in the air between them as Shiro tried to keep his gaze from flicking down to Ulaz's lips. And then those very lips were on his own, a small movement, pulling them together. They breathed together for a moment, eyes closed and warm. Ulaz pulled away, leaving their foreheads connected.

"You are perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
